


...И подарит жизнь

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм даже не подозревал, что чудовищный случай, произошедший с Дином, таким образом повлияет на его психику...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...И подарит жизнь

  
**Сейчас**

Седрик Карвер просыпается от стука в дверь - похоже, дубасят не только кулаками, но и ногами. Он потягивается, неохотно поднимаясь из недр уютного кресла, и роняет с груди газету. Нащупывает ногами мягкие тапки, шлёпает к двери, попутно выключая телевизор.

\- Иду, иду.

Он привык к таким внезапным визитам среди ночи - охотник-врач, пользующий всех, кто так или иначе пострадал от нечисти. Вряд ли с укусом оборотня или теневой лихорадкой, или поцелуем вампира потащишься в больницу, верно? А к Седрику Карверу - пожалуйста. Вот уже двадцать лет - с тех пор, как оставил их общее дело - Карвер принимал больных и раненых охотников у себя в домике в Мичигане, на берегу кристально чистого озера, где совершенно точно не водилось ни одной сверхъестественной твари. К нему ездили через все Штаты, добирались на машинах и попутках, как к пророку какому-нибудь - и точно так же, оклемавшись, бесшумно исчезали, иногда даже забыв поблагодарить.

Много их прошло через его руки за двадцать лет, охотников...

\- Иду, иду...

Он отворяет дверь. Двое. Мокрые от хлещущего с небес дождя, один поддерживает другого, мешком обвисшего на руках, голова болтается, с коротко стриженых волос капает на порог. 

\- Доктор Карвер? - взволнованно выдыхает тот, что повыше и покрепче. 

\- Седрик, - Кравер отступает в прихожую, жестом подзывает охотников. Они переваливаются через порог мокрой массой, путаницей рук, ног и стучащих от холода зубов. Крови не видно, но Седрик Карвер прекрасно знает: повреждения от нечисти не всегда явны. Он включает свет и наконец отчётливо видит их - двоих парней в насквозь промокшей одежде. Тот, что повыше и явно помладше, поддерживает второго - в мешковатой куртке и свитере. 

\- Я Сэм, - говорит высокий. - Сэм Винчестер. А это мой брат, Дин. Бобби отправил нас к вам…

Бобби. Карвер знает Бобби и не очень-то его любит - считает алкашом и придурком. От него вечно поступают самые проблемные пациенты, а ещё он никогда не удосуживается позвонить и предупредить.

\- На диван, - коротко командует Седрик, и Сэм осторожно сгружает своего брата на продавленную софу, укрытую старым пледом. Опускаясь, тот глухо стонет, содрогаясь всем телом, откидывает голову назад, и Карвер видит, что его губы искусаны в лохмотья.

\- Что с ним? - спрашивает он. Сэм встаёт неестественно прямо, сглатывая. В сполохах бесшумных молний его лицо кажется совсем белым.

\- У него будет… ребёнок, - с трудом выговаривает он. - Причём, похоже, очень скоро.

 

**Тогда**

 

\- Какого хрена, Дин?! Твою ж мать, ты ведёшь себя как чёртов малолетка, которого обидели и не дали конфетку! Как нажираться из чувства мести - так мы, значит, первые, а как нести ответственность за свои поступки, так...

\- Ох, Сэм, - слабым голосом бормочет Дин, натягивая на лицо край одеяла. - Заткнись, а?

Сэм предсказуемо заводится ещё хлеще, и Дину хочется провалиться сквозь матрас, пол мотеля, подвал и несколько миль земной поверхности, чтобы только не видеть, как истерит младший. А тот звенит нотациями и потрясает чувством долга, ответственностью и прочими бла-бла-бла так, словно это был первый раз, когда Дин... м-м-м... повёл себя неправильно. Разумеется, с точки зрения Сэма Винчестера.

Он нависает над братом и сдёргивает одеяло. Солнце бьёт в глаза Дина, и тот ноет:

\- Ну чего ты... Ну, Сэмми... Как будто я раньше...

\- Раньше ты такого, - Сэм кривится, - себе не позволял.

\- Такого? - Дин разлепляет один глаз. - Какого? Какого, Сэмми? Это моя грёбаная жизнь, и я буду её проводить так, как хочу. Ты со своей делай что угодно, хочешь - дрочи, хочешь - читай умные книжки и дрочи, хочешь...

\- Дин, - роняет Сэм и упирается в подушку кулаками, по обе стороны от головы Дина.

\- Сэмми, отъебись.

\- Значит, каждый раз, когда я... чёрт. Когда я не даю тебе то, что ты хочешь, ты подрываешься и уходишь в ночь за приключениями, да? Даже если говоришь мне, что просто пошёл за пивом?

\- Обычно я просто хожу за пивом, Сэмми.

\- Ну а вчера-то что произошло, блядь? - вопит Сэм. - Я с ног сбился тебя разыскивать! Я всю ночь бегал по мотелям, искал тебя по приметам, как последнего мудака с веснушками! И здрасьте-приехали, под утро нахожу тебя в этой дыре, с этим... этим... блядь, кто хоть это был, Дин, можешь ты мне ответить внятно или нет?!

\- Сэмми, не истери... Ну, познакомились, когда пиво выбирал. Зовут Эйб.

\- И он оказался настолько прекрасен в выборе пива, что ты попёрся с ним в мотель?!

\- Не совсем, - мямлит Дин, спуская ноги с кровати и хватаясь за голову. - О, мать честная... Сэмми, будь другом, кинь баночку из холодильника?

В ответ прилетают скомканные джинсы, чувствительно приложив ремнём по лбу.

\- Спасибо, что не носки.

\- А это идея...

\- Сэмми. Ну не дури. Эйб оказался отличным парнем. Знаешь, таким... свойским. - Дин качается из стороны в сторону и с тяжёлым вздохом вытаскивает из джинсов трусы. Краснеет, воровато косится на Сэма и принимается надевать их. - Короче, нормальным. А ты последнее время в модусе рыжей бабы меня, честно говоря, заколебал. 

\- Да что ты говоришь...

\- Сэмми, ну дай договорить. Сам же просил.

\- Ну.

\- Ну и, короче, мы с ним выпили. А потом ещё выпили. А потом просто пошли в мотель, потому что... Сэмми, не смотри ты на меня так... нет, не потому что ты отказался. Просто... ну, считай, просто захотелось. Магия. Волшебство. - Дин, кряхтя, поднимается с кровати и подтягивает трусы, морщась. - В душ бы, конечно, ну да ладно... потом. 

\- Магия, говоришь, - мрачно повторяет Сэм. - Волшебство. Бабочки в животе, ещё скажи...

\- Разумеется, бабочки в животе, - мстительно парирует Дин, натягивая джинсы.

\- Придурок ты, Дин.

\- Сучка. Короче, когда ты заявился, он собрался уходить.

\- Голый. С хером наперевес. С твоими ногами на плечах. Уходить. Ага. Ничего не путаешь?

\- Между прочим, Сэмми, я впервые утешился с мужиком, если не считать тебя. Как думаешь, - Дин ныряет в футболку, украдкой нюхает подмышки, - это прямая дорога в радужный мир гомосечества, или у меня есть шанс?

\- Ну если он тебя околдовал, Дин Винчестер, тогда, конечно, шанс есть, - издевательски бурчит Сэм. - Против воли и всё такое... Хотя, когда я вас застукал, было непохоже, что тебе не нравится.

\- Околдовал, точно. Сэмми, пиво есть? Умираю...

\- Так он тебя трахнул, значит? Крутой Дин подставился первому встречному с идиотским именем? Ничего не скажешь, высший пилотаж. Где твой инстинкт самосохранения, старик?

\- Тебе одолжил, - рявкает Дин, окидывая взглядом комнату. - Так, всё. Ничего не забыл вроде. Поехали отсюда.

\- Что - не позвонишь и не извинишься за испорченное злобным братом утро? - язвит Сэм, подхватывая с пола куртку Дина.

\- Он не оставил мне телефон, Сэмми. Это не в правилах крутых парней. Тебе не понять.

\- Придурок, Дин, господи, какой же ты придурок...

\- Сучка. Рыжая баба. Где ключи от детки? 

 

***

От безделья крыша ехала. И от жары этой дурацкой, пропахавшей все центральные штаты вспухшим рубцом – пыль глотать надоело, но и сидеть сиднем на одном месте было ещё хуже. Казалось, что все демоны в этих краях затаились, чудовища попрятались, а люди временно перестали сходить с ума – безлюдье встреченных по пути маленьких городков убивало наповал: ни единой живой души на выжженных зноем улицах, даже собак – и тех не видать. Мотели полупусты, вентиляторы в крошечных убогих номерах месят горячий воздух, не прибавляя прохлады. 

От вечного зноя их лица и тела лоснятся от пота. В душ – и, не вытираясь, в постель. В распахнутые окна льётся послеполуденная сухая жара. 

\- Как думаешь, - Дин закрывает глаза, разбрасывает руки, застывает неподвижно, - есть у дождя какой-то бог, который им управляет, а? Или вообще, у погоды бог есть?

\- У всего на свете бог есть, Дин, - Сэм валяется на соседней кровати, лениво разглядывает трещины на потолке. На Дина старается не смотреть – толку-то, не прикоснёшься, сразу начнётся: ну, Сэмми, ну жарко, ну отвали… И кто тут баба, интересно? Последнее время Дин ведёт себя отвратительно.

\- У всего на свете… Кроме нас, угу.

\- Тебе только бога не хватало, Дин. С демонами бы разобраться.

\- Кстати, о демонах, - Дин перекатился на бок, поморщился мимолётно, потянув носом возле подмышки. – Помнишь того парня, Эйба?

С Дином явно что-то не то. Любой нормальный человек, будучи в своём уме, подобную стыдобищу и про себя-то вспоминать не будет – а этот… словно смакует. И не в первый раз, между прочим. Сэм зажмуривается – что-то больно царапает изнутри.

\- Ну, помню, - ровно говорит он. – И чего?

Дин ухмыляется.

\- Знаешь, я на какой-то миг решил, что он демон.

\- Да ну?

\- У него татуировка на спине, видел? Чёрно-белая, большая такая…

\- Куда мне… - Сэм бесится, но голос звучит отлично. Ровно и безразлично. Выдержка работает на все сто. – Он слился быстрее, чем я успел пожелать ему доброго, мать его, утра.

\- Странная такая… - тянет Дин, будто и не слыша. – Вроде птица. Жуткая такая, чёрная с белым. С голой шеей такая, знаешь? Я думал, угораздило подцепить демона, - он усмехается, и Сэма снова ощутимо дёргает за сердце. 

\- И что – вместо «давай, трахни меня» ты заорал «Кристо»?

\- Предложил ему воды. Святой.

\- Ну, судя по тому, что после этого вы кувыркались ещё полночи, демон из него никудышный.

\- Не психуй, Сэмми.

\- Я? – Сэм картинно-показушно прикладывает руку к сердцу, изображает праведное возмущение. – Я спокоен. Меня просто бесит, когда ты включаешь сучку. Не твоя роль, старик. 

\- Я за разнообразие, - ухмыляется Дин, невозможный. Непрошибаемый. Странный в последнее время до чёртиков. 

\- Вот и прогуляйся для разнообразия до холодильника, прихвати пива. Надеюсь, оно у нас есть и тебе не придётся тащиться в супермаркет, а мне – искать тебя до утра в очередной раз.

\- Считай, что второе предложение я не расслышал, - глумливо отзывается Дин и свешивает с кровати босые ноги. Голый, проходит мимо Сэма, тот мимолётно и бездумно проводит пальцами по напряжённому крепкому бедру, передразнивает:

\- «Ну Сэмми, ну жарко же…» Да?

\- М-м.

Дин улыбается, наклоняется и лезет в маленький холодильник. Сэм сквозь ресницы смотрит на блестящую от воды и пота задницу – белую и подтянутую, представляет себе, как в неё въезжает член «демона» Эйба, и бёдра сводит, а в башке вскипает запоздалая ярость – словно отпустило только сейчас. Дин подозрительно долго копается в недрах холодильника, и Сэм вскакивает на ноги. Горло Дина смехом подрагивает под ладонью, Сэм притирается сзади, приникает к широкой спине, кусает за шею.

\- Сучка… - бормочет он. – Ты же знаешь… только ты. Ты один. Для меня. Никого больше… никогда. Что ты творишь?

Дин медленно поводит бёдрами – это так непохоже на него, и так возбуждает, что дышать становится невозможно.

\- Один раз… - мурлычет он. – Один грёбаный раз, Сэмми, и ты будешь припоминать мне его до конца моих дней?

\- Ненавижу тебя… 

\- Пива? – фыркает Дин, роняя голову, и протягивает через плечо запотевшую банку. Сэм толкается вперёд, впиваясь пальцами в бока Дина, и тот стонет сквозь зубы. Банка летит на пол, катится с глухим звуком.

\- Жарко же…

\- Потерпишь.

\- Сэмми…

Сэм не слушает. Мерно и размашисто движется вперёд-назад, вставляя до упора, глядя, как играют под руками напряжённые мускулы плеч и спины, как крупные капли пота выступают на гладкой веснушчатой коже. Дин то ли смеётся, то ли вздрагивает от боли – не разобрать. 

\- Один… - шепчет Сэм пересохшими губами. – Один у меня.

Внезапно происходит что-то странное – оргазм срывается, уходит куда-то вглубь, когда Дин сдёргивает себя с Сэма и стремглав, спотыкаясь, летит в ванную. Дверь бьётся об стену, сшибая кусок штукатурки. Дин падает на колени возле унитаза, его выворачивает сухими спазмами, бьёт крупной дрожью. 

\- Дин? 

Тот машет рукой – уйди, мол. Не подходи. И конвульсивно содрогается, выгибая спину, мучительно выплёскивая содержимое желудка. Сэм видит край бледной щеки, мокрые ресницы. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в ободок унитаза, белые от напряжения ногти.

Сэм растерян. Мнётся на пороге ванной, и когда Дин, наконец, вскидывает на него запавшие, повлажневшие от непроизвольных слёз глаза, отступает назад. Дин вытирает рот обрывком туалетной бумаги, кашляет, сплёвывает и с трудом встаёт, держась за живот.

\- Съел что-то не то, - криво улыбается он. – Прости, старик, обломал кайф.

\- Дать «пепто-бисмол»? – Сэм отходит, начинает рыться в дорожной сумке. Возбуждение спадает, забивается пульсирующим сгустком тёмного света куда-то в уголок сознания, вытолкнув на передний план тревогу: его брат, который только что гвозди не жрал, потребляя внутрь безумное количество треш-фуда, никогда не страдал расстройством желудка. Сэм находит коробочку на дне объёмистой аптечки, отмеряет сироп – как ребёнку. С ложкой наперевес подходит к Дину, который полощет рот, тяжело опираясь на раковину.

\- На вот. Выпей.

У того мокрые ресницы, щёки, губы. Волосы, взмокшие от пота, стоящие торчком. В зеркале отражаются оба – Сэм с тревогой на лице, Дин – бледный, как смерть, но спокойный. Подумаешь, сблевал. С кем не бывает.

\- Фу, блядь, - Дин косится на ложку, полную розовой субстанции. – Убери эту дрянь. Со мной всё в порядке.

\- Перестань, ну. Дин. Дин! Давай, для профилактики.

Но тот отпихивает Сэма плечом, шлёпает к холодильнику, выхватывает пиво и победоносно трясёт банкой.

\- Вот – для профилактики. Сэмми, кончай носиться со мной, как клуша, я в норме. 

Дин откупоривает банку, делает длинный глоток, облизывает капли пены с губ. Отступает и падает на кровать спиной, улыбаясь так, что будь на месте Сэма, например, девчонка, она бы… она бы…

\- Ну? – вздёрнув бровь, говорит его невыносимый старший брат. – Антракт окончен, будем продолжать?

***  
В очередной раз Дин ни с того, ни с сего припоминает Эйба, когда они решают остановиться у озера где-то в Айове, кукурузном штате, полном пыли, куриного дерьма на просёлочных дорогах и заброшенных остовов сельхозтехники в полях. Озеро – так себе, одно название, но возле этой лужи безлюдно и прохладно, а облачка в ослепительном небе внушают слабую надежду на дождь. 

Дин паркует импалу поближе к воде, Сэм раздражённо захлопывает ноутбук (снова – ничего), вылезает первым и потягивается. Кости хрустят, в спине что-то противно щёлкает. Дин глумливо ухмыляется поверх глянцевой чёрной крыши, тащит из салона рюкзак с купленными по дороге сэндвичами и неизменным пивом.

\- Массажик, Сэмми?

\- Иди ты.

\- Сучка ты рыжая.

Они расстилают видавший виды плед у самой воды, садятся бок о бок. Дин с аппетитом впивается в сэндвич, таращит глаза и многозначительно стонет.

\- Вешш. Попробуй, Шэмми, вкушно.

\- Давай, гробь себя, - беззлобно усмехается Сэм, делая глоток. Морщится – пиво успело нагреться. От жары даже мысли, кажется, загустели – ползут себе и ползут, по замкнутому кругу. Ничего нового, сплошная апатия, скука, полное ощущение адского захолустья, где вымерли как люди, так и демоны. Сэм вытягивается на спине, закидывает руки за голову, опускает ресницы. Спина Дина в промокшей футболке маячит перед лицом, сквозь дрожащее радужное марево. Ткань задралась, поблёскивает полоска голой кожи. Сэм проводит по ней пальцем, рисует круги.

Здесь не так жарко, думает он, и они могли бы…

\- Я всё думаю про ту татуировку, - вдруг говорит Дин, и Сэм роняет руку, царапнув ногтём поясницу. – Похожую на птицу, грифа. – Он не оборачивается, и Сэм в раздражении поджимает губы. – Знаешь, я тут подумал… я ж почти ничего не помню. С Эйбом. Ну то есть вообще ни черта. Ни то, как мы… ну… ни лица, ни голоса… Только рисунок этот долбанный. 

\- Околдовал, - хмыкает Сэм. – Дин, может, хватит про это недоразумение?

Дин рвёт травинку, закусывает, растягивается рядом. Плечом к плечу, касается пальцами ладони Сэма. От него пахнет пивом, дешёвым шампунем и почему-то свежескошенной травой. Сэм ведёт носом, приподнимается на локте и зарывается лицом в ямку между шеей и плечом Дина. Цепляет кончиками пальцев футболку, медленно тянет вверх, открывая мускулистый живот. Дин ухмыляется, не открывая глаз, травинка в его губах щекочет Сэму ухо.

\- Невтерпёж, а, Сэмми? 

\- Придурок… - нежно бормочет Сэм, слишком нежно, и брат фыркает. Сэм кладёт ладонь на обнажённый живот Дина, ласкает пальцами гладкую упругую кожу. 

\- Обожрался бургеров своих… смотри, пузо какое.

Дин тут же открывает глаза, шлёпает Сэма по руке и садится, в ужасе задирая майку и глядя на свой живот. Ну да, такое бывает, когда объешься, но несколько… повыше.

\- О блядь, - говорит он дрожащим голосом и ощупывает бока и еле заметную упругую выпуклость чуть ниже диафрагмы. – Сэмми, я стал жирным.

\- Прекрати. Девчонка. Дин, хорош уже, иди сюда… Дин…

Но тот вскакивает на ноги, обтягивает футболкой торс и в ужасе смотрит, как ткань плотно облегает маленький бугорок. Солнце пробивается сквозь листву, золотит короткий ёжик волос Дина, на обморочное мгновение превращая его в ангела. Глаза Дина соперничают по цвету с зелёной травой, обрамляющей берега озерца. Они огромные и безумные.

\- Твою мать, Сэм, какого… какого хрена? – повторяет он, как заведённый, и непонятная паника тут же перекидывается на Сэма; его тоже начинает потряхивать, хотя это полная ерунда, конечно. Он поднимается с пледа, неуклюже приобнимает брата за плечи.

\- Дин. Дин! Ну ты чего?... Придурок, просто прекращай жрать бургеры, и всё пройдёт. Как по мне, так не видно ничего. Дин!

\- Всё, - выдыхает старший, выпутываясь из объятий. – Всё, всё. Проехали. 

\- Поделиться салатом? – Сэм почти касается губами уха Дина, скользит ладонями по гладкой горячей спине под футболкой. Ему плевать на «лишнее», к тому же он уверен, что завтра, когда Дин проснётся, от выпуклости и следа не останется. Всё дело в бургерах. И в вынужденном безделье.

\- Я не хочу окончательно превратиться в долбаную девчонку, - пытается отшутиться Дин. – Так что иди ты со своим салатом. Обойдусь пивом.

Он так и не позволяет себя раздеть полностью, но Сэму, если честно, наплевать.

## ***

  
Спустя неделю Дин исчезает в туалете сразу после завтрака в закусочной в штате Иллинойс, и Сэм ждёт его, отхлёбывая уже остывший кофе. За окном – привычное жаркое марево, воздух дрожит над пустынной поверхностью шоссе. Монитор компьютера помаргивает бледным светом – пусто, пусто, ничего, словно они вдруг оказались в мире, где вообще нет демонов и прочей нечисти. Сэм берёт телефон, чтобы позвонить Бобби – вдруг что проклюнется, - и машинально бросает взгляд на часы.

Дина нет уже двадцать минут.

Тревога тут же колет под сердце, подстёгивает: бегом!

Не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд официантки, он срывается с места и торопливо идёт в сторону туалетов, стараясь не сорваться на бег. Распахивает дверь и натыкается на Дина – тот стоит, опираясь на раковину и низко опустив голову. Снова плохо? – мелькает тревожная мысль, и тут же исчезает, сменяясь на растущий необъяснимый страх, когда Дин хрипло говорит:

\- Не подходи.

\- Дин…

\- Стой на месте, я сказал! – Дин не поднимает головы. – Не смотри. Убирайся вообще, Сэмми. Я сейчас выйду.

Сэм касается его плеча, краем глаза замечая что-то белое, рассыпанное по раковине. Дин прячет лицо, отворачивается, дёргается, пытаясь вырваться. На подоле его футболки – белёсые следы какого-то порошка. 

\- Отвали, Сэмми. Пожалуйста.

\- Дин, какого хрена? Объясни, что…

Сэм осекается, когда Дин резко оборачивается (блядь, он что – губы накрасил?). Его рот выглядит опухшим, подбородок покраснел, раздражение охватывает всю нижнюю часть лица, алеет вызывающе, словно размазавшаяся краска. Губы растрескались, обложены белым, сукровица сочится из мелких трещин. Сэм растерянно касается пальцем уголка рта, подцепляя крупинку странного порошка.

На полу валяется стеклянная солонка. Пустая.

\- Дин…

\- Блядь, Сэм, да. – Тот трясёт головой, отступая и вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки. – Соль. Я жрал соль. 

\- Но…

\- Мне просто захотелось, понимаешь? Думал – сдохну, если не попробую хоть капельку, - Дин пятится назад, упирается в дверцу кабинки и обхватывает себя руками, словно ему холодно. Взгляд блуждает по сторонам – дикий, растерянный, какой-то… нездешний. – Я тупо жрал соль,- повторяет он, смотрит на Сэма и начинает беззвучно смеяться.

\- Дин, что с тобой?

\- Понятия не имею. 

\- Умойся, разъест же совсем к чёрту… - Сэм тащит брата к раковине, включает холодную воду, набирает горсть и плещет на воспалённый рот и подбородок Дина. Умывает его, как ребёнка. В голове колотится тупой безотчётный страх – пожалуй, настолько страшно ему не было очень давно. Дин облизывает его мокрые пальцы, закрыв глаза, глотает солёную воду. Его бьёт мелкая дрожь.

\- Я позвоню Бобби, - говорит Сэм. – С тобой что-то творится, нам нужна помощь. Я боюсь за тебя, Дин.

Корочка засохшей крови на опухших губах расходится, когда Дин пытается улыбнуться. 

У Сэма в животе скручивается узлом нехорошее предчувствие.

***

Бобби не отвечает, и Сэм в раздражении нажимает отбой. Дин лежит на боку на кровати, подтянув колени к животу. На обнажённой спине поблёскивают капельки пота.   
\- Дин, больно?

\- Нет, - глухо отзывается он. – Просто… странно. Внутри.

\- Может, ты призраком заделался и от соли тебе поплохело? – пытается пошутить Сэм и растерянно замолкает, когда Дин резко переворачивается на спину. Его джинсы расстёгнуты, ремень наполовину вытащен из шлевок. Натянутая кожа над выпуклостью в низу живота лоснится от пота, мышцы выпирают, чётко обрисовывая заметный бугорок. Он стал больше, а сам Дин будто похудел – дуги рёбер поднимаются в такт прерывистому дыханию, лицо осунулось, глаза кажутся ещё больше – запавшие, больные, обречённые. 

\- Похоже, он меня чем-то заразил, Сэмми, - глухо говорит Дин. – Чувствую себя дерьмово. 

Сэм хватается за телефон.

\- Бобби, чёрт бы тебя побрал, ответь, мать твою… 

\- Птица, - говорит Дин, закрыв глаза. – Гриф. 

\- Ты бредишь. Бобби, ну же…

По комнате разливается запах свежескошенной травы, и Сэм роняет трубку, из которой летят долгие гудки. Дин распахивает глаза – они зелёные, такие зелёные, что больно смотреть. 

\- Сэмми… - шепчет он, и ладонь замирает над животом. – Там что-то есть.

Сэм падает на колени рядом с кроватью, дрожа, едва касается упругой натянутой кожи. Ловит еле заметное движение под плотными мышцами, переводит взгляд на Дина и силится сказать хоть что-то, но слова застревают в горле. Он боится даже думать о…

\- Этот Эйб заразил меня, Сэмми, - слабо улыбается Дин. – Сукин сын.

Сэм непослушными пальцами цепляет с пола телефон, набирает номер, не сводя глаз с бугорка под золотистой кожей. От страха мутится в голове, и ему кажется, что выпуклость растёт на глазах, хотя, конечно, это невозможно… невозможно же, да?

Голос Бобби пробивается сквозь треск помех.

\- Сэм? Это ты?

\- Бобби. Какого черта не подходишь?

\- В сортире сидел. Что случилось?

\- Дин. С Дином… - Сэм прочищает горло, - что-то случилось. Он… у него…

\- Расскажи ему, - одними губами шепчет Дин и закрывает глаза.

И Сэм рассказывает. Запинаясь, переспрашивая у Дина про татуировку на спине Эйба. Бобби слушает молча. Один раз – в ключевой момент – вопит: «Вашу мать, ребята, вы там с ума посходили?!» Потом говорит:

\- Перезвоню.

И отключается.

\- Сэм, если я сдохну, - бормочет Дин, не открывая глаз, - сожги меня сразу, не жди, пока эта дрянь выберется. 

\- Дин, что ты несёшь?!

\- Сэмми, тебе ли не знать, а? Блядь, - Дин облизывает губы. – Жарко. 

\- Принести воды?

\- Угу.

Сэм сует ему стакан, Дин жадно пьёт, выплёскивая воду на грудь. Зубы стучат о край стакана. Когда он вскидывает глаза, с благодарностью глядя на Сэма, тот замирает: зелень радужки кажется неестественной, яркой, как в мультфильмах. 

\- Что? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Дин.

\- У тебя глаза…

\- Что с глазами?

\- Зелёные.

\- Я знаю.

\- Нет, ты не понял. Они зелёные. Совсем.

Дин неловко приподнимается, морщится, спускает ноги с кровати. Его ведёт, и Сэм поддерживает брата за плечо, чувствуя, как плавится под пальцами горячая влажная кожа. До ванной добираются оба, путаясь в ногах, прижавшись друг к другу так плотно, что кажутся единым целым. Дин почти падает на раковину, упирается руками, вглядывается в собственное отражение в мутном зеркале. Моргает, хмурится. 

\- Херня какая-то… Похоже на блядские линзы.

Сэм нагибается и втягивает воздух совсем близко к шее Дина.

\- Ты пахнешь травой.

\- Правильно, - слабо улыбается Дин. – Ёбаный Эйб заразил меня. Я превращаюсь в какую-то тварь. Проверь там, рога не растут?...

\- Дин…

Звонок мобильного не даёт ему договорить. Сэм дрожащими руками вынимает телефон, нажимает кнопку. Голос Бобби кажется далёким и призрачным, но Сэм жадно ловит каждое слово.

\- Попали вы, ребята. Слышно меня? Сэм? В общем, дело дрянь. Тот мужик, который… с которым… ну, короче, Эйб. Это Апис. Земное воплощение древнего египетского бога плодородия в образе быка. Каждые сто лет Апис принимает человеческий облик и ищет сильную особь, способную выносить его сына – следующую реинкарнацию, благодаря которой Апис существует вечно. Пол, как ты уже понял, Сэмми, значения не имеет – магия рогатого позволяет зачать даже мужику. Главное, чтобы носитель был сильным и привлекательным внешне, а в этом Дину не откажешь. Твой брат…как бы это сказать… в положении, Сэм. Беременный, короче. И должен через пару недель… родить. Чёрт подери, я это сказал. – Бобби изумлённо замолкает, и Сэм ошарашено смотрит на Дина сквозь приоткрытую дверь ванной. Тот вопросительно вскидывает брови, храбрится из последних сил. 

\- И что… что нам делать? – спрашивает Сэм, видя, как бледнеет Дин.

\- Боюсь, ничего. Магия Аписа не позволит убить ребёнка до рождения. А в день родов он придёт за своим исчадием. Судя по всему, Дину ничего не грозит. Носители в большинстве случаев выживают, но им нужна помощь. Лучше, если это будет настоящий врач, а не коновал. Сэм, твою мать, как ты это допустил?! 

\- Не время выяснять отношения, Бобби. Что нам делать-то?

Дин оказывается рядом, рвёт трубку из рук Сэма.

\- Дай мне! Блядь, Сэмми, дай поговорить…

Сэм уворачивается, отпихивает Дина, отбегает за кровать.

\- Ждать чёртовых родов, идиот! Я скину номер одного знакомого лекаря, езжайте к нему. И помни – ни ребёнка, ни бога Аписа убить нельзя. Даже не пытайтесь. Слышишь меня, Сэм?!

\- Да, - обречённо говорит он, глядя на замершего в двух шагах Дина. – Понял. Кидай телефон.

\- Идиоты, - в сердцах бросает Бобби и отключается.

Дин смотрит на Сэма глазами цвета свежей травы. Сэм сглатывает, смотрит в его лицо, опускает взгляд на живот, упругим бугорком торчащий над джинсами, и говорит, чувствуя, как слова с трудом протискиваются сквозь сжимающееся горло:

\- Сядь, Дин. Сядь, ладно?

## *** 

  
\- … Апис должен быть черного окраса с особыми белыми отметинами на лбу, силуэтом грифа на спине, иметь две кисточки на хвосте и отметку в виде жука-скарабея под языком. Ёбаный в рот, Сэмми, внутри меня чёртов… телёнок?! – Дин отрывается от экрана монитора, в ужасе таращится на Сэма, потом на живот. – Скажи мне, что я сплю. Скажи мне, что я мудак. Скажи мне, что…

\- Всё будет в порядке, - повторяет в очередной раз Сэм. Он пока не может дозвониться до Седрика Карвера, по словам Бобби, лучшего врача для любого охотника, попавшего в беду, но почему-то думает, что всё будет хорошо. Всё просто обязано быть хорошо.

Дин смеётся, всхлипывает, отталкивает ноутбук и кружит, кружит по залитой вечерним солнцем комнате. На нём мешковатая рубашка, скрадывающая очертания живота, но Сэм каким-то образом всё равно видит его – плотный бугорок, под которым зреет чудовище, дитя древнего бога. Всё происходящее кажется дурным сном, порождённым неиссякаемой жарой, но даже в самых жутких своих кошмарах Сэм не мог себе такого представить.

Дин. Его брат. Инкубатор для выродка.

\- Его точно никак нельзя… ну, убрать? – Дин с тоской смотрит на Сэма. – Повтори, что Бобби сказал.

\- Нет, Дин. Нельзя. 

\- То есть через пару недель я, блядь, рожу каким-то непостижимым образом… боюсь даже думать, каким… неведомую хрень с рогами и кисточками на хвосте, и со мной всё будет зашибись? Так, по-твоему?

\- Думаю, да, - осторожно говорит Сэм. 

\- И я не поеду крышей, не стану пускать слюни, не превращусь в грёбаный овощ? У меня не отвалится задница, я не стану паралитиком, я не мутирую в чёртову корову?!

\- Бобби говорит, что нет. Он звонил, кстати. Сказал, что тебе нужно есть, иначе Апис может рассердиться.

Дин лихорадочно озирается по сторонам.

\- Блядь, этот ублюдок что – следит за мной?!

\- Бобби?

\- Нет, придурок! Этот… бык. Урод египетский. – Дин раздражённо вышагивает из стороны в сторону, но на последних словах спотыкается, замирает, прижимает руки к животу и глухо стонет, медленно оседая на пол. Сэм падает рядом, подхватывает тяжёлое тело брата, бережно обнимает – оглушённый невероятно сильным ароматом свежей зелёной травы, бездумно лезет под рубашку, Дин отталкивает его руки.

\- Не трожь! Сэм! Ох, блядь, больно…

\- Дин! 

\- Сукин сын! – орёт Дин и корчится, всё тело сводит судорогами, Сэму тяжело удерживать его, но он терпит, стискивая объятия изо всех сил, тяжело дышит в мокрый от пота затылок Дина, задыхаясь от удушливого запаха травы. 

\- Молчи… молчи, ради бога, Дин… пожалуйста. Ему не нравится. Пожалуйста… Тш-ш. Дин… - бормочет он, и очень скоро брат затихает, обмякает в его руках, смаргивая слёзы. Сэм тащит его в ванную – мокрого от пота, горячего, дрожащего, как в лихорадке. 

\- Сэмми, не трогай… не надо… отстань…– вяло просит Дин, пока Сэм стаскивает с него рубашку, снимает расстёгнутые джинсы, трусы, носки. Он избегает не то что касаться – просто смотреть на выпирающий гладкий живот брата и упорно ловит мутный взгляд ярко-зелёных глаз, дышит через рот, чтобы не захлебнуться в остром свежем аромате. 

Ему приходится раздеться тоже – Дин валится с ног – и забраться под душ вместе.

Вода смывает терпкий запах, но не до конца – и теперь от Дина пахнет, как от зелёного луга после дождя. Сэм осторожно трёт мочалкой напряжённую спину, прижав брата к груди – тот что-то протестующее бормочет в плечо, но Сэм только повторяет: «Ш-ш, ш-ш» и смаргивает воду с ресниц. Скулы пылают огнём, несмотря на прохладный душ.

У него чёртов стояк.

Да, это невероятно, это омерзительно, это бессовестно, в конце концов, но Сэм ничего не может поделать – его тело недвусмысленно и нагло отзывается на чудовищные перемены в теле Дина. Он избегает прикосновений к животу брата, но чувствует эту твёрдую, плотную выпуклость, и маскирует собственный стыд лихорадочными успокаивающими движениями и бессвязным шёпотом. И не сразу чувствует, как руки Дина впиваются ему в спину, царапая неровно подстриженными ногтями.

От него пахнет цветами. Лугом. Чем-то животным, тёплым. Почти сладким.

Его глаза зелёные настолько, что страшно и больно смотреть, но невозможно отвести взгляд.

\- Сэмми… - голос хриплый, словно сорванный криком. – Давай. 

В его глазах Сэм читает: пусть подавится, ублюдок. 

\- Дин… - его ведёт от запаха, от этой страшной близости, от ощущения плотно прижатого к нему живота, от плывущего взгляда под мокрыми стрелками слипшихся ресниц. Дыхание Дина обжигает губы – в нём тает аромат цветущего луга, сочных зелёных стеблей, вырванных с корнем, влажной чёрной земли. – Дин, пожалуйста… Зачем ты… Что ты…

\- Давай же, - сквозь зубы стонет Дин, матерится и выкручивается из рук Сэма. Встаёт к стене, расставив ноги, упирается руками в стену и зло смотрит через плечо. Вода хлещет по напряжённой спине, загривок порозовел, мышцы перекатываются под кожей, и Сэм зачарованно смотрит. Дин, господи. Зачем…

\- Нужно. Так нужно, Сэм. Ты же хочешь… - голос Дина отрывистый, злой, задыхающийся. – Давай, не тормози. 

Он упирается лбом в скрещенные руки и подставляется так откровенно, что Сэма сносит. Он успевает подумать, что чёртов бог Апис может очень расстроиться… а потом остаётся только Дин, тугая теснота внутри и страх, смешанный с возбуждением, и стыдное тёмное желание – прикоснуться ладонями к маленькому упругому бугорку в тот момент, когда сдерживаться больше нет сил.

## *** 

  
Им приходится купить несколько футболок и джинсы на размер больше – они болтаются на ногах Дина, волочатся по полу даже подвёрнутые и туго облегают растущий живот. Пока Сэм без конца связывается с Бобби и пытается дозвониться до доктора Карвера, Дин большей частью молчит. Спит, механически ест и пьёт – воду и свежие салаты, от бургеров его выворачивает наизнанку – и содрогается в сухих бесслёзных рыданиях, когда думает, что Сэм не слышит. 

\- Дин…

\- Ну что?

\- Как… ты? – Сэм, краснея, кивает на живот, скрытый мешковатой футболкой, но его уже видно, особенно в профиль. 

\- Блядь, а ты как думаешь? – Дин зло морщится, трёт переносицу, обхватывает себя руками. – Херово. Эта тварь внутри… она двигается, Сэм. 

\- Боже. – Сэм сглатывает. – Как давно?

\- Почти с самого начала.

\- Бобби скинул координаты, где живет Карвер. Хрен знает, почему он не отвечает. Поедем так. Дин? Слышишь меня?

\- Угу, - рассеянно отвечает брат и кривится, как от боли.

К запаху свежей травы Сэм почти привык. Как и к чудовищно зелёным глазам Дина. Тот носит солнечные очки, чтобы не пугать продавцов в супермаркетах и официанток в придорожных забегаловках. Бесформенная одежда скрывает очертания погрузневшей фигуры. Лицо Дина остаётся осунувшимся и бледным, он похудел – весь, кроме живота. 

Сэму ужасно хочется потрогать этот живот, и он ненавидит себя за это. Отвлекается тупым сёрфингом по интернету, редкими вылазками в безлюдные пабы и чтением египетских мифов. Импалу теперь ведёт он – Дину мешает живот. Большей частью Дин спит на заднем сидении, и даже во сне на его лице – выражение горя и недоумения: как так вышло? Как так получилось, что он, Дин Винчестер, с которого всё как с гуся вода, ухитрился совершить самую страшную ошибку в жизни, за которую не расплатиться вовек – ни ему, ни Сэму. Как же так…

\- Дин…

\- М.

\- Спишь?

\- Нет.

\- Я с тобой, Дин. Я тебя никому не отдам… никогда. 

\- Был бы я ещё кому нужен, - усмехается Дин с заднего сидения – тёмный кокон в старом пледе, почти неразличимый в темноте, только запах травы и цветов выдаёт его присутствие. – В отличие от этого ублюдка, - он кивает на живот и морщится от предупреждающего укола боли. – Ладно, молчу. Скорей бы уже.

\- Мы в дне пути от Карвера, если навигатор не врёт и Бобби не ошибся. Мичиган, а жарища, как в Канзасе… Похоже, это какое-то проклятие, Дин.

Сэм болтает чушь, косится в зеркало заднего вида. Глаза Дина мерцают в полумраке холодным зелёным светом.

\- Если я сдохну, Сэмми, попробуй прикончить этого сраного рогатого божка, ладно?

\- Молчи, придурок. Не сдохнешь. Сказал же…

\- Много ты знаешь о рожающих мужиках…

Сэм вдруг пугается – так, что импала рисует на асфальте пустынного ночного шоссе извилистый знак вопроса, и Дин матерится, хлопая по сидению впереди.

\- Уже? – непослушными губами лепечет Сэм. – Уже началось? Дин? 

\- Нет, но если ты будешь так обращаться с моей деткой, то я ничего не гарантирую.

Они останавливаются на ночлег в очередном мотеле – на их пути их было столько, что все они кажутся Сэму безликой чередой одинаковых полутёмных комнат с вечно текущими кранами в ванной, щербатыми зеркалами и застиранным бельём на узких постелях. Дин чувствует себя неплохо – во всяком случае он самостоятельно добирается до номера и скрывается в уборной, пока Сэм вытаскивает из сумки еду: поздний ужин лучше, чем никакого. За водой приходится спускаться на ресепшен, где одуревшая от жары девушка молча протягивает ему пару бутылок. Ни улыбки, ничего. В углу телевизор бормочет что-то о засухе и чрезвычайной ситуации на территории Соединённых Штатов. 

Сэм возвращается в номер. Дин всё ещё в ванной, шумит вода, и Сэм безотчётно облизывает пересохшие губы. Душу дьяволу можно было бы продать за маленький дождь.

Он тихо подходит к двери и стучится.

\- Дин? Ты там в порядке, старик?

\- Хрен знает, - доносится задумчивое, и Сэм вышибает дверь ногой, не успев даже осознать сказанное – хватило дрожи в голосе брата.

Дин сидит на краю ванны, в джинсах, накинув на плечи рубашку. За спиной из душа хлещет вода, закручиваясь на дне маленькими водоворотами. Глаза Дина нестерпимо сияют – такие яркие, что невозможно смотреть. Сильно пахнет мокрой травой. 

\- Сэмми… - только и успевает сказать он, как Сэм встревожено склоняется над ним, обнимает лицо большими ладонями.

\- Болит? Что? Дин…

\- Болит, - соглашается Дин. – Немного, но… часто. И вместо крови, судя по всему, во мне какая-то зелёная дрянь теперь. Не спрашивай. Смыл.

\- О господи, - Сэм лихорадочно мечется по крошечной ванной, выскакивает в комнату, на ходу заталкивая в сумку недавно вынутые вещи. – Живо, Дин, едем к Карверу. Ты ж понимаешь, что это не шутки. Дин!

Брат стоит в дверном проёме, держась за косяк. Джинсы слишком свободны, он теряется в них, переступает босыми ногами, растерянный и раздражённый одновременно.

\- Сэмми, угомонись. В таком состоянии ты нас угробишь по дороге. 

Дин, тяжело ступая, подходит к кровати и неуклюже садится, выругавшись сквозь зубы. Безнадёжно смотрит на ботинки с носками, поднимает взгляд на Сэма.

\- Вуаля, все минусы «зеркальной» болезни, - скривившись, говорит он.

\- Я помогу… - Сэм опускается на пол, торопливо обувает брата, шнурует ботинки… и внезапно утыкается лбом в колени Дина, обхватывает за бёдра и по-идиотски шмыгает носом. Ему невыносимо, до чёртиков страшно, и даже рука Дина, взъерошившая его волосы, не приносит успокоения. Он поднимает глаза и упирается взглядом в живот, прикрытый полами расстёгнутой рубашки. И вдруг – не осознавая до конца, что делает – мягко касается ладонью туго натянутой кожи. В руку тут же поступает ответное движение – почти нежный толчок изнутри. Дин молчит – смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, и в них – из-за яркого блеска – невозможно ничего прочесть.

\- Там ребёнок, - тихо говорит Сэм.

\- Там чудовище, Сэмми. Чёрный, с белыми отметинами… 

\- Ребёнок, - упрямо говорит Сэм.

\- Отродье, - сквозь зубы выплёвывает Дин.

И не позволяет помочь себе встать и дойти до машины. Идёт сам, покачиваясь и тяжело дыша, то и дело останавливаясь и прижимая руку к животу. 

\- Если легче – ори, - говорит Сэм дрожащим голосом, с трудом попадая ключом в замок зажигания.

\- Спасибо, шеф.

Воздух особенно густой, словно перед грозой, но небо настолько черно, что не поймёшь – есть ли на нём хотя бы облачко. Дин открывает окно импалы и дышит полной грудью, часто и глубоко.

\- Будет дождь, - говорит он без выражения.

\- С чего ты…

\- Будет дождь, Сэмми. Очень скоро. «И зацветут травы, и принесут кобылицы молока, и упадёт благословенная влага на берега пересохших рек, и подарит жизнь всему, что мертво…»

У Дина чужой голос, безликий и тихий, и говорит он странные слова, но Сэм сосредотачивается на дороге, запрещая себе паниковать. Свет фар вспарывает ночную мглу, воздух врывается в открытые окна, и запах скошенной травы наполняет салон. 

\- Он идёт, - говорит Дин за спиной и глухо стонет от боли.

\- Старик, не думай об этом… Дыши, ага? – Сэм бросает короткий отчаянный взгляд на навигатор – ещё пара часов пути по извилистым лесным дорогам, усеянным пожелтевшей листвой, мимо пересыхающих речушек и обмелевших озёр. Он прибавляет газу, и импала с рёвом мчится вперёд, закладывая немыслимые виражи. Дин снова стонет.

\- Полегче, приятель… У меня ощущение, что я в «Дискавери» во время взлёта.

Сэм чуть сбрасывает скорость, но потом снова набирает – стрелка дрожит почти на пределе. Дин возится за спиной, часто дышит, матерится сквозь зубы, а потом и в голос. Воздух тяжелеет, наливается влагой, становится плотным, вязким, распирающим лёгкие при вдохе. Сэм напряжённо вглядывается в темноту, сжимая руль до белых костяшек. Шум ветра усиливается… или это просто кажется?

Дин стонет, глухо, словно через силу. Шепчет что-то – не разобрать, то ли молится на неведомом языке, то ли просто несёт безумный бред.

В небе вспыхивает бесшумная ослепительная молния – рогатым зигзагом распарывая густую черноту.

И первый, полный боли крик Дина совпадает с внезапным ливнем, обрушившимся с небес.

## ***

  
Доктор Карвер невысок, лыс и носит дурацкие очки, но ведёт себя спокойно, словно каждый день к нему привозят беременных мужиков, готовых вот-вот разродиться неведомым божеством. Сэм аккуратно усаживает Дина на диван, укрывает пледом.

\- Седрик. Какого хрена вы не берёте трубку? – тихо спрашивает он, не сводя глаз с брата. – я пытался неделю вам дозвониться. Бобби…

\- Бобби. Вечно этот ваш Бобби. Связь тут никакая, молодой человек.

\- Вы поможете ему? – спрашивает Сэм, сглатывая тугой ком глухого, безнадёжного отчаяния.

Седрик Карвер внимательно смотрит на Дина, который глухо стонет, завалившись на бок. Он почти не открывает глаз, запах травы и цветов просто оглушает. По оконному стеклу хлещут потоки воды, молнии разрезают небо бесшумными вспышками. После нескольких недель засухи природа потихоньку оживает, деревья шелестят листвой, ловя капли дождя, воздух свеж и пахнет озоном. 

«…И подарит жизнь всему, что мертво».

\- Апис, - говорит Карвер. – Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

\- Вы поможете ему? – настойчиво повторяет Сэм.

Седрик переводит на Сэма тусклый взгляд и пожимает плечами.

\- Сделаю всё, что смогу, - говорит он. – Но опыта по этой части у меня нет.

Дин кричит в унисон с первым раскатом грома – срывая голос, хрипит и конвульсивно сворачивается в комок. 

\- Помоги ему снять одежду, - говорит Карвер и, подойдя к раковине, начинает мыть руки. – Джинсы, бельё… Мне нужен свет и твоя помощь, Сэм. Надеюсь, ты не рухнешь в обморок при виде крови.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он натягивает тонкие перчатки и суёт Сэму лампу, похожую на софит. Яркий свет безжалостно заливает скорченную на диване фигуру Дина, выхватывает из сумрака побелевшее лицо, зажмуренные глаза. Сэм ставит лампу на столик у изголовья и опускается на колени. Под пальцами мокро. Пахнет зеленью, смоченной ливнем.

На руках – тёмно-зелёные пятна, вязкие, как кровь, но это не кровь.

Сэм осторожно выпутывает Дина из влажных джинсов, ремень тихо звякает об пол. Трусы промокли насквозь. Дин вскидывает голову и смотрит на Сэма в упор, глаза сияют, как зелёные стёклышки, пронизанные солнцем.

\- Впусти его, Сэм, - чётко говорит он и отключается.

Карвер оттесняет Сэма, направляет свет лампы вниз. Смотреть туда невозможно, и Сэм не сводит взгляд с бледного лица Дина. Губы искусаны в кровь, ресницы бросают на скулы густую тень. Резкий раскат грома заставляет вздрогнуть – дверь и окна дрожат от удара.

«Впусти его, Сэм».

Он пришёл за своим ребёнком. Эйб. Апис. Мужчина, чей одеколон пах свежескошенной травой, а улыбка казалась белее снега. Он прошёл тогда мимо возмущённого Сэма и безмолвно выскользнул за дверь, оставив его наедине с Дином.

Дином, который ухмылялся, ёрничал, притворно стонал и огрызался. Его Дином. Родным. 

Сэм бросает быстрый взгляд на живот брата – обнажённый, залитый светом лампы, беззащитный и пугающий. Руки Карвера орудуют где-то внизу, перчатки запачканы зелёным. Удар грома сотрясает стены дома, дребезжат стёкла.

\- Я его чувствую, - говорит Седрик, по виску течёт пот. 

\- Это… ребёнок? – хрипло спрашивает Сэм, и Карвер смотрит на него с подозрением и недоумением: мол, а кто ещё?

Сэм берёт Дина за руку, и входная дверь распахивается, ударяясь о стену.

В гостиную врываются потоки дождя, заливая порог. В ярких вспышках молний Карвер и Сэм видят силуэт человека – высокий, стройный и обнажённый, он стоит в дверном проёме, и глаза его сияют, как два крошечных зелёных огонька. Дин внезапно вскидывается, с шумом втягивая воздух, словно утопающий; он смотрит в пустоту и что-то шепчет, неразборчиво, с гортанным придыханием. 

\- Inh ah raah, - раздаётся густой мягкий голос, и Сэм готов поклясться, что в нём сквозит неприкрытая нежность. Его скручивает от боли, ревности и злобы, но он молчит, понимая, что любые слова и действия окажутся бесполезными.

Апис выходит на свет, сполохами пробегающий по смуглому телу. Его взгляд безразлично окидывает Сэма и Карвера и возвращается к Дину.

\- Kha ij maar, - с любовью шепчет он, и Дин отвечает, едва шевеля занемевшими губами.

Сэм не понимает ни слова, но точно знает, о чём они говорят.

И когда Апис оказывается рядом, Сэм забывает о том, что хотел сделать. Тянет Карвера за плечо, понуждая отступить следом, в тень, позволить богу прикоснуться к своему ребёнку. Его трясёт – то ли от ненависти и злости на себя, то ли от лихорадочного возбуждения, рождённого где-то во мраке внутри – при виде смуглых рук Аписа, мягко ложащихся на бледную кожу живота Дина. 

Их глаза неотрывно смотрят друг на друга – зелёные, яркие, странные. Всполохи молний обрушиваются на дом, ливень усиливается, к ногам Сэма подбираются жадные водяные языки. Карвер пытается что-то сказать, но Сэм дёргает его: молчи, мол. Молчи и смотри.

Бог склоняется к лицу Дина. На его мощной спине – чёрно-белая татуировка с изображением бычьей головы. Он что-то успокаивающе шепчет, и глаза Дина медленно закрываются, тело расслабляется. Обоих обволакивает сильный аромат пряных трав.

От ладоней Аписа начинает струиться призрачный зеленоватый свет.

Нестерпимо ярким он становится через несколько мгновений, и ослеплённый Сэм зажмуривается, успевая заметить, как Седрик Карвер отворачивается и закрывает лицо руками. Мощный раскат грома сотрясает дом от фундамента до чердака, и сквозь этот глухой рокочущий звук прорезается вопль Дина – короткий и страшный, он тут же затихает. И практически сразу же – новый крик. 

Тонкий, обиженный младенческий рёв.

Свет гаснет. Апис, прижимая к груди что-то маленькое и светлое, бесшумно проскальзывает мимо ошарашенного Сэма и онемевшего от изумления Карвера, и уходит, как ни в чём ни бывало, растворяясь в потоках медленно утихающего дождя. Ступор спадает, когда силуэт Аписа полностью исчезает во мраке, и Сэм рвётся к Дину, бессвязно выкрикивая его имя. Карвер спешит следом.

Дин лежит с закрытыми глазами, размеренно дыша. Небольшая, но глубокая рана в низу плоского живота сочится кровью, но её не так много. Никакой зелёной дряни. Нормальная человеческая кровь.

\- Держи свет, - отрывисто приказывает Карвер. – Буду зашивать.

Он удивительно собран для человека, пережившего подобное. У Сэма дрожат руки, когда он берёт лампу и направляет луч на рану. 

\- Он… он просто разрезал и… Господи, Седрик, он ему кесарево сечение сделал, так, что ли?

\- Что-то вроде, - коротко отвечает Карвер, орудуя иглой.

\- Он… с ним всё будет хорошо?

\- Надеюсь. Сэм, держи свет ровно. У Дина хороший пульс, он дышит, и, судя по всему, не испытывает боли. Остаётся дождаться, когда он придёт в себя, - Седрик косится на замершего Сэма и предупреждает: - Только без паники. Да, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Не каждый мужик, пережив такое, останется в здравом уме, но давай надеяться на лучшее, окей? 

\- Я позвоню Бобби, - обречённо бормочет Сэм. 

\- Ты поможешь ему справиться, - говорит Карвер, аккуратно вытирая кровь вокруг припухшего алого шва. – Только ты и никто больше, Сэм.

Он вытирает руки о полотенце и стягивает перчатки. Кладёт инструменты в лоток и уносит куда-то вглубь комнаты. Сэм ставит лампу на столик и обеими ладонями сжимает безвольную руку Дина. Карвер прикрыл бёдра брата чистой одноразовой простынёй, но Сэм знает, что скрывается под ней, и от этого в низу живота тянет неприятной фантомной болью: они всегда делили шрамы, порезы, синяки и раны – один получал, второй чувствовал. Стыдливым отголоском проносится мысль о том, каким был Дин в последние дни – этот живот, пугающий и возбуждающий, до сих пор будоражит воображение Сэма. Ему не по себе, он боится этих новых для него ощущений.

Наклонившись, Сэм вглядывается в безмятежное лицо Дина. Ресницы чуть подрагивают, на скулы возвращаются краски. 

\- Просыпайся, когда захочешь, - шепчет Сэм. – Просыпайся, когда решишь, что сможешь это пережить, ладно?

\- Тебе надо поспать, - Карвер возникает за спиной, касается плеча. – Я постелил тебе во второй спальне. Дина пока что трогать нельзя, он проведёт ночь здесь.

\- Я тоже, - упрямо говорит Сэм.

\- Ты с ног валишься.

\- Посплю на полу.

\- Сэм…

\- Нет, - огрызается тот и отворачивается, не выпуская диновой руки.

Карвер вздыхает и неслышно уходит. Возвращается спустя пару минут с двумя пледами и подушкой.

\- Хоть так…

\- Спасибо, доктор… Седрик. За всё.

\- Удивительно, - Карвер качает головой. – Я многое на этом свете повидал, но подобное – впервые. И я всё ещё в своём уме. Удивительно.

Он так и уходит, покачивая головой, словно удивляясь сам себе. Сэм осторожно выпускает ладонь брата, быстро расстилает на полу плед, кладёт подушку и усаживается поудобнее. За окном тихо шуршит успокоившийся дождь, влажный чистый воздух полон ароматов леса, но от Дина больше ничем не пахнет. Сэм зарывается головой в его плечо, глубоко вдыхает и понимает, что плачет.

## *** 

  
Проходит неделя. Карвер и Сэм перенесли Дина на кровать и каждый день ждут его возвращения. Он спит – безмятежно, тихо, не двигаясь, и если бы не ровное свободное дыхание, здоровый цвет лица и быстро заживающая рана, можно было бы решить, что Дин в коме. Карвер ставит ему капельницы, поддерживающие жизнедеятельность, Сэм неотлучно дежурит у кровати. 

Бобби сказал, что может быть всякое. Информации, касающейся бывших носителей, практически не было – с физической точки зрения с ними всё было в порядке, но насчёт психологического состояния Бобби раскопать не удалось. Оставалось ждать. 

Дождь льёт без перерыва три дня. А потом воцаряется нормальное мичиганское лето: в меру солнца, в меру облаков, свежий ветер и прохлада с озера. Сэм открывает окно в спальне – лужайка за домом покрыта цветами. Свежая зелёная листва, умытая дождём, выглядит особенно яркой. 

Как глаза Дина.

Сэм думает о том, что произошло с Аписом и его ребёнком. Случилось ли чудо перерождения, или старый бог умер, а новый вырос так быстро, как рос в утробе… Спустя сто лет цикл повторится, и Сэм искренне надеется, что и в далёком будущем носителю повезёт с такими людьми, как Карвер или Бобби. Закрывая глаза, он видит широкую смуглую спину с татуировкой, ладони, тёмными пятнами ложащиеся на живот Дина, чувствует запах сочной травы… Даже если Дин, проснувшись, чудом забудет то, что произошло, он, Сэм, будет помнить до конца своих дней.

И как-то с этим всем жить.

Дин приходит в себя под вечер восьмого дня – просто открывает глаза, облизывает пересохшие губы и говорит хрипло и удивлённо:

\- Что за хрень?

Задремавший было Сэм моментально вскидывается – сердце бьётся, как подорванное. На него изумлённо-сердито таращатся глаза Дина – привычного мягкого зелёного цвета. Сэм несколько мгновений не может выговорить ни слова, и Дин хмурится.

\- Эй, Сэмми, ты чего? – Он протягивает руку, но трубка капельницы тормозит движение, и Дин удивлённо переводит взгляд на эту досадную помеху. – Это ещё чего такое? Сэм?

\- Ты… - мямлит Сэм, против воли расплываясь в счастливой улыбке. – Ты… Как ты?

\- Как я? – Дин раздражённо выдёргивает иглу, отпихивает капельницу и садится, мимолётно поморщившись. – Блядь, да такое ощущение, что я сначала пил неделю, а потом дрых примерно столько же. Всё затекло, разве что пролежней нет. – Он свешивает ноги с кровати, и Сэм успевает подхватить его, когда Дин валится вперёд. – Вот же ж… Отлежал, а. Сэмми, я что – правда бухал так, что тебе пришлось ставить мне чёртову капельницу? – Он, хмурясь, глядит на Сэма, а потом обводит взглядом комнату и насупливается ещё больше: - Что за… Сэмми, мы где, чёрт возьми? 

Сэм с восторженной улыбкой слушает голос брата, и его переполняет дикое облегчение: не помнит. Ничего не помнит. Придётся врать – и постараться сделать это максимально складно. Карвер поддержит, если что.

Сэм открывает рот, чтобы начать вдохновенно плести чушь, но вместо этого вдруг говорит:

\- Ты проспал дождь, Дин. Тут лило как из ведра.

\- Так, - говорит Дин, сердито выпутываясь из объятий Сэма. – Сейчас ты мне всё расскажешь, старик, потому что я реально не понимаю, где мы и что тут творится. Но сначала скажи мне, где в этой занюханной дыре сортир?

*** 

Дин поверил во вдохновенное враньё Сэма насчёт нападения оборотня с гипнотическими способностями, что объясняло провал в памяти. Младший Винчестер минут двадцать на ходу сочинял путаную историю, понимая, что если Дин не купится - доказать будет нечем, но тот всё же сдался. Карвер подтвердил версию Сэма . Рана в животе к тому моменту, как Дин пришёл в себя, превратилась в бледный рубец, и когда он обнаруживает непорядок, будучи в душе, то зовёт Сэма.

Тот мгновенно возникает в ванной, как джинн из бутылки.

\- Дин?

Тот выглядывает из-за занавески.

\- Хрень какая-то. Смотри.

Отдёргивает шторку. Голый, покрытый каплями воды, упругий подтянутый пресс, ни намёка на кошмар последних недель – за исключением тонкой полоски в подбрюшье, розового цвета, похожей на нить с узлами. Она почти теряется в тёмно-рыжих паховых волосках, и Сэм с трудом борется с желанием провести по ней пальцем.

\- Что это такое, Сэмми? Тоже оборотень? Почему мне не сказал ничего, а? - Дин сердито смотрит на брата сверху вниз. - Думал, не замечу? Да я свои шрамы наперечёт знаю, старик.

\- Я не думал, что это важно... - бормочет Сэм, отворачиваясь.

\- Странное место, не находишь? Ну-ка повтори ещё раз, как мы повстречались с этой тварью?

У Дина подозрительный прищур, упёртые в бока руки, вызывающий вид. Сэм топчется перед ванной, краснеет, как дурак, ладони потеют. 

\- В Канзасе, Дин. Бобби подтвердит, я звонил ему. Я не знаю, что этой твари было нужно от тебя, правда.

Дин смотрит вниз.

\- Может, она планировала мне хер отрезать, а, Сэмми?

\- Не знаю, - мямлит Сэм и пытается сбежать, но железная рука Дина ловит его за плечо.

\- Это бы меня очень огорчило, Сэмми, - шепчет мокрый, пахнущий мылом и собой Дин. Он дёргает Сэма на себя, и тот валится вперёд, в одежде, под струи горячей воды. - Очень... очень огорчило.

В отличие от недавно родивших женщин, Дин полон энергии и желания возобновить сексуальную жизнь. И Сэм покорно подставляется настойчивым жадным рукам, языку, впитывает грубые словечки и в конце концов позволяет Дину себя трахнуть. Они стараются не шуметь, но Карвер слишком громко смотрит телевизор, поэтому и так ни черта не слышит.

\- Один... - шепчет Дин, вбиваясь в тело Сэма, прикусывая загривок под мокрыми кольцами волос. - Один у меня...

И Сэм не замечает, что брат повторяет его собственные слова, сказанные перед тем, как начался весь этот кошмар. Он закрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад и стонет, когда возбуждение захлёстывает его пополам со стыдом: воспоминание об упругой плоти под пальцами, туго натянутой горячей коже, странной тяжёлой округлости там, где её не должно быть... 

Сэм кончает с такой силой, что его швыряет на колени; Дин тяжело валится следом, догоняя, и кусает за шею, жёстко.

\- Завтра мы свалим отсюда, Сэмми, - выдыхает он. - Мне всё это не нравится. 

\- Да, Дин, - Сэм закрывает глаза. - Как скажешь.

Дин напоследок коротко целует его в затылок и поднимается на ноги. Спустя мгновение он уже в дверях ванной, запускает в Сэма полотенцем. Смотрит на себя в помутневшее зеркало, легко пробегается пальцами по шраму.

\- Странно так... Ни хрена не помню, а всё равно забыть хочу.

Сэм тоже хочет забыть - и ему труднее во сто крат. Он хочет не думать больше о том грязном, стыдном ощущении, которое испытывал, касаясь изменившегося тела Дина. Знал, что тому плохо, что тот может умереть - пугался, переживал, страдал и... хотел как никогда в жизни.

Это было страшно и очень-очень сладко.

\- Сэмми? - хриплый голос выводит Сэма из транса, и тот с ужасом обнаруживает у себя стояк.

\- Прости...

\- Как же долго меня не было... - ухмыляется Дин и снова забирается в ванну. - Сколько, Сэмми? Неделю? Две?

Сэм закрывает глаза, сглатывает и позволяет брату новый заход.

Много позже, когда они уезжают от Карвера (наконец-то появилось новое дело в соседнем штате), он честно пытается забыть о собственном наваждении - но получается хреново. Дин ведёт себя, как обычно - язвит, подначивает, ест и пьёт с удовольствием и больше не уходит по вечерам: Сэм заботится об этом и никогда не отказывает, а чаще - выступает инициатором. Они никогда столько не трахались, как в тот месяц после случившегося, и это невозможно объяснить стрессом от охоты. 

\- Дин?

\- М? - брат лежит на животе, подбив под голову подушку. Лунные блики скользят по гладкой коже спины, и Сэм трогает их пальцем.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том... ну...

\- Ну? - Дин поворачивает голову, сонно смотрит на Сэма.

\- Чтобы переспать... ещё с кем-то, - слова выстреливают раньше, чем Сэм осознаёт, что всё же это сказал.

\- С сочной блондинкой из того бара, где мы вчера были... отчего бы и нет? - Дин подмигивает, улыбаясь.

\- Нет, - говорит Сэм. - Нет. С... ну... с мужчиной.

Дин смотрит на него в упор, на лице медленно проступает выражение весёлого недоумения.

\- На кой хрен мне это, Сэмми? Я ж не педик.

\- Просто... Ладно, забей.

\- Сэм?

\- Просто в голову пришло, Дин. Фигня. Давай спать.

\- Сэмми? 

\- Дин, всё. 

-Всё, значит... - задумчиво повторяет Дин, и внезапно ловко оказывается сверху, прижимает Сэма к кровати, скручивая руки и зажимая ноги. - Ну-ка, колись, мелкий, о чём ты? 

\- Да всё нормально...

\- Ага, кроме вопроса.

\- Дин, - сипит Сэм, выкручиваясь. - Прекрати. Я просто так спросил... Сглупил... Дин! Отпусти, чёрт тебя побери!

Глаза Дина сощуриваются.

\- Или ты мне расскажешь, или...

\- Или что?

\- Или, клянусь, я найду гей-бар и из спортивного интереса склею мужика... - глядя, как изумлённо расширяются глаза Сэма, Дин успокаивающе улыбается: - Шучу. - Скатывается с Сэма и тянет на себя одеяло. - Ладно, проехали. Спокойной ночи, старик.

Сэм беззвучно выдыхает и невидящими глазами смотрит в потолок.

Когда он засыпает, ему снится брат, который держит на руках ребёнка со смуглой кожей, двумя белыми родимыми пятнышками на лбу и силуэтом грифа на спинке. А потом это оказывается просто ребёнок - без всяких рисунков и отметин: маленький, тёплый, живой и орущий. Сэм знает, откуда он появился, и его охватывает нежность, которую невозможно сравнить ни с чем: слишком давно он не испытывал подобного. Он целует Дина во сне и просыпается с чувством всепожирающего стыда.

Вот дерьмо, думает он.

Как бы то ни было, это уж слишком.

Дин крепко спит на спине, раскинувшись, сбросив одеяло на пол. Сэм приподнимается на локте и смотрит вниз. Он никогда не признается ему, никогда не расскажет и не выдаст себя - ни намёком, ни прикосновением. 

Его пальцы легко скользят по еле заметному шраму, запоминая шероховатую выпуклость - пять узелков, длина - с ладонь. 

Он как-нибудь справится.

Обязательно.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
